


4 - "I know you didn't ask for this."

by VickeyStar



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Pre-Relationship, We think, probably yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: His mistress purses her lips, cursing herself again for the thoughtlessness of her mind when she had decided to take him on so long ago as her fingers twitch, turning him back into a man five feet from the ground.
Relationships: Maleficent & Diaval, Maleficent/Diaval
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	4 - "I know you didn't ask for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.   
These may not all be Maleficent fandom fics. This one and the next one will definitely be, but there are a hundred of these and we aren't certain that we can make them all fit in the Maleficent universe with what the prompts are. Our first attempts at brainstorming for the prompts will still be Maleficent, but if we can't figure out how to make it and have it be an actual good read, we won't force the story.

Maleficent sighs, watching Diaval get rejected by yet another unkindness of ravens as he putters about, avoiding pecks with experienced dodges.

His mistress purses her lips, cursing herself again for the thoughtlessness of her mind when she had decided to take him on so long ago as her fingers twitch, turning him back into a man five feet from the ground.

He lets out an undignified squawk as he falls, somehow managing to turn horizontal and collapse onto the dirty ground as Maleficent stands.

“We _must_ work on your timing.” He spits, wiping dirt off of his midnight clothing as he stands.

She doesn’t respond, watching the unkindness fly off into the distance as the Moors fall silent once more.

“Mistress?”

Her gaze turns to land a few inches away from his face, something akin to guilt turning in her stomach as she considers how she wrongfully changed his life the day they met.

“I know you didn’t ask for this.”

His eyes immediately soften, somehow knowing exactly what she means, as he always seems to.

“I agreed to this. In fact, I’m the one who offered my services for free. This is what I want to do, and if it means that I’m stuck alone with you for all of eternity, well.”

She looks up when he puts a hand on her shoulder, having never been so brazen to do so before, making direct and heavy eye contact.

“There’s worse company in the world.”

His hand slides down to her crooked elbow, where he tucks her arm under his.

“Now, I’m fairly certain the little Aurora is going to be visiting soon, shall we go say hello?”

Maleficent angles her head away from him as she studies his open expression, the man holding still as he lets her observe him.

“Let’s go entertain the little beastie.”

Diaval smiles, clearly about to comment on their shared obvious attachment of the young princess.

He starts to speak, the first few syllables ending as caws while Maleficent’s fingers twitch, a small smile on her face as he contentedly settles on her shoulder.

edn


End file.
